Switching Bodies Oo
by MBVfan500
Summary: Erica doesn't think Benny can handle being a Girl, Benny doesn't think Erica can handle being a Guy... What happens when Benny decides to... Test Erica's theory? Read and find out:) ETHARAH... Possible BENNICA in later chapters.


**Hey guys, I've been working on my other fanfic "The Vampire Graveyard" a lot, but I thought I'd take a break from writing that fanfic and maybe start writing a new one. I thought I should write a fanfic about Ethan and the gang switching bodies since I just think it'd be interesting to see... Or read about anyway. Plus someone on Facebook asked me to write it:) Oh and Btw i made Ethan and Sarah a couple:) Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire! If I did Ethan and Sarah would've already kissed by now:)**

Ethan and Sarah were outside listening to Erica and Benny's argument.

"You just don't understand how hard it is to be a Girl!" Erica said to Benny, angrily.

"Oh please, being a Girl is easy! Try being a Dude, you couldn't handle it!" Benny said to Erica, in an angry tone.

"Oh yeah, bet you I could! Besides how hard could it be... You just stare at girls... Drool and act stupid!" Erica said to Benny.

"Oh yeah, well how about being a girl? you just put on make-up look pretty... Giggle a lot and play with guys minds!" Benny said to Erica.

"Yeah, seems like a lot of work!" Benny said to Ethan, sarcastically.

"Anyway, I could do it and be a better girl than you!" Benny said to Erica, then he looked around and saw people looking at him weird.

"We're... Uh... Just practicing for a play!" Benny said to everyone.

"End, scene! Thank you, thank you..." Benny said to everyone as he bowed. Then everyone shook their heads and walked away.

"... Or not!" Benny said to himself.

"Anyway, I could totally pull off being a Dude... Or should I say Doofus!" Erica said to Benny.

"Could not!" Benny said to Erica.

"Could too!" Erica said to Benny.

"Well, I guess we'll never find out, because Benny will obviously never turn into a Girl, and Erica definitely won't be turning into a guy!" Ethan said to everyone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Benny said to Ethan.

"Well duh!" Erica said to both Ethan and Benny.

"We've gotta get to class." Sarah said to Erica.

"Alright!" Erica said to Sarah as she walked into the school.

"See you after school, sweetie!" Sarah said to Ethan as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off to class.

"Ok, love you!" Ethan said to Sarah as he blew her a kiss.

"Love you too!" Sarah said to Ethan as she blew him a kiss. Benny slowly shook his head as he looked at Erica walking into school.

"C'mon Benny!" Ethan said as he pulled Benny into school.

**~Scene cuts to class~**

Benny was still looking at Erica while slowly shaking his head. Ethan tapped on Benny's shoulder.

"Benny, let it go!" Ethan whispered to Benny. Then the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, today we will be talking about debates! Can anyone give me a subject or topic to debate about?" Mrs. Mill asked the class. Erica and Benny raised their hands.

"Yes... Ms. Jones." Mrs. Mill said to Erica.

"How 'bout how men don't understand how hard being a woman is?" Erica asked Mrs. Mill as she looked at Benny.

"Ok, that'll be our first topic... Anyone else?" Mrs. Mill asked the class.

"How 'bout how Girls don't understand Guys?" Benny asked Mrs. Mill as he looked at Erica.

"Hmmm, seems like you two have a debate going on right now!" Mrs. Mill said to Erica and Benny as she pointed to them.

"How 'bout you two come on up and... Talk about what's bothering you both." Mrs. Mill said to Erica and Benny. They both gladly got up, walked over to the front of the class and faced the class.

"Ok so... Who wants to go first?" Mrs. Mill asked Erica and Benny.

"Oh I'll go first Mrs. Mill!" Benny said to Mrs. Mill as he looked at Erica and smiled.

"So today before class I was outside talking to... Ms. Jones! And she was telling me how "I just don't understand how hard it is to be a Girl!"!" Benny said to the class as he air quoted what Erica said to him, The guys "Boo'd" at what Erica said. Then Erica shoved him out of the way, and got in front of him.

"Well... Mr. Weir said to me "Being a Girl is easy! Try being a Dude, you couldn't handle it!"!" Erica said to the class as she air quoted what Benny said to her, the girls "Boo'd" at what Benny said.

"Well it seems like we have quite the debate, am I right class?" Mrs. Mill asked the class.

"Yeah!" the class replied.

"So class, who do you think... Is right?" Mrs. Mill asked the class.

"Erica!" the girls said to Mrs. Mill.

"Benny!" the guys said to Mrs. Mill.

"Aha, it was a trick question! You see, neither of them are right! Because, neither of them truly understand... how it is to be each other! That goes for all of you! None of us, will truly ever understand what it's like to be... one another since... we're not them, and they will never understand what it's like to be us because... they're not us! So you see class, you should never judge a book by its cover! Especially, when you don't know the content of it." Mrs. Mill said to the class.

"So what you're saying is, we shouldn't judge someone, unless we know what it's really like to be them?" Benny asked Mrs. Mill.

"Precisely! But if you really want to get to know them better, you could either talk to them or try to walk a mile in their shoes." Mrs. Mill said to Benny.

"Hmmm... walk a mile in their shoes huh? Thanks Mrs. Mill!" Benny said to Mrs. Mill as he walked out of class.

"Uh... No problem Benny!" Mrs. Mill said to Benny, then walked over to Erica.

"He does know class is still in session right?" Mrs. Mill asked Erica, then Benny walked right back in.

"He does now!" Erica said to Mrs. Mill.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's house~**

Benny's sitting at his desk, flipping through his spellbook.

"Hmmm, Mind Switching Spell mmm no, Power Switching Spell... Sweet, but no. Oooh... Body Switching Spell! That should work! Ok so any amount of people can drink it, good... For Spell to activate you need to insert Spell into a cold beverage... Like a... Potion? Ok then! Ok da da da, bla bla bla, Aha here it is! The Incantation!" Benny said to himself as he wrote the incantation down on his arm.

"Hehehe! Let's see if Erica can walk a mile in my shoes!" Benny said to himself as he grinned. Benny sat there smiling then he felt his stomach growl, he put his hand on his stomach.

"Hmmm... Time for Pizza!" Benny shouted as he got up and ran down stairs.

**~Scene cuts to school~**

Benny was at the lunch table, holding a 'Dusk' mug under the table while trying to secretly put the Body Switching spell in the beverage. He finished up, quickly screwed on the top of the mug and put it on the table. As soon as he saw Erica heading his way, he quickly started munching on a piece of pizza.

"Ok Dork, tell me why you took my 'Dusk' mug?!" Erica asked Benny, angrily.

"Hmmm? I didn't take your 'Dusk' mug!" Benny said to Erica as he talked while his mouth was full.

"Oh really? Then why is it right here?!" Erica asked Benny as she picked up here 'Dusk' mug, he just shrugged.

"Dork!" Erica said as she walked off to the lunch table her and Sarah were sitting at. Ethan sat down next to Benny.

"What's that about?" Ethan asked Benny, he shrugged again. Ethan then got a text from Sarah.

To: Ethan

From: Sarah

Hey, come sit at our table!

Ethan looked over at Sarah and saw her motioning Ethan to come over.

"Hey Benny, is it ok if I go eat lunch with Sarah and Erica?" Ethan asked Benny.

"You mean eat lunch with... Sarah... Your Girlfriend? Sure dude! Go... Eat it up!" Benny said to Ethan while smiling, then he and Ethan looked at each other.

"Okay... That came out wrong!" Benny said to Ethan, he nodded. Then walked over to Sarah and sat down next to her.

"Why does the Nerd King have to sit with us?!" Erica asked Sarah. Sarah shot her daggers.

"What?! Just because he's your Boyfriend now doesn't mean I have to treat him nicer! You're dating him, not me!" Erica said to Sarah as she took a sip of her drink.

"Wow!" Erica said to herself.

"What?" Sarah asked Erica.

"My drink tastes better than I remembered!" Erica said to Sarah.

"Huh?" Sarah and Ethan asked Erica.

"It tastes like... Oh no! This better not be Benny's blood!" Erica said to Sarah. Sarah took the 'Dusk' mug out of Erica's hand and tried it.

"Nope! This is definitely not Benny's blood! Trust me, I remember how terrible it tasted!" Sarah said to Erica as she gave her back her 'Dusk' mug.

"His blood really tasted that bad?" Ethan asked Sarah. Sarah nodded.

"You know it actually tasted very similar to the blood you gav... Hey!" Sarah said to Ethan. Ethan quickly snatched Erica's 'Dusk' mug out of her hand.

"Soooo! It really tastes good?" Ethan asked Sarah and Erica.

"First, not so good to me. Second, nice try, trying to change the subject!" Sarah said to Ethan as she smiled.

"Is it ok if I try it?" Ethan asked Erica.

"Well, if you like blood." Erica said to Ethan while smirking.

"Nevermind!" Ethan said to Erica as he gave her back her 'Dusk' mug.

"Alright well I gotta go, bye sweetie!" Sarah said to Ethan as she kissed him, Ethan pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"What's that... On your lips?" Ethan asked Sarah as he licked his lips.

"Oh uh... Blood." Sarah said to Ethan, he gagged a little.

"Sorry." Sarah said to Ethan while lightly chuckling.

"It's... Ok, see you after school?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Sure! Love you!" Sarah said to Ethan as she walked off to class along with Erica.

"Love you, too!" Ethan said to Sarah, as he smiled.

**~The next day~**

Ethan woke up, rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched. He then got up.

"_Hmmm, why do I feel so... Different? Eh_, _maybe it's just because I just woke up."_ Ethan thought to himself. Ethan walked into his bathroom, splashed some water onto his face and looked up at the mirror. When he looked at the mirror he saw... Nothing, but a faded silhouette of... Sarah! He quickly jumped back and ran out of his bathroom. He looked around and saw purple walls and shelves with stuffed animals on them. _"Wow, I don't know which is more shocking... The fact that I'm now Sarah, or the fact that... Sarah actually has stuffed animals and purple walls!" _Ethan thought to himself. Just then Ethan heard a scream, Ethan put Sarah's boots on and ran down stairs.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Sarah (in Ethan's body) was pacing around his room wondering what happened.

_"Why in the world am I... Ethan?! How'd this happen?!"_ Sarah (in Ethan's body) asked herself. Just then she heard the bedroom door opened, she turned around and saw... Herself!

"Why am I looking at myself?" Sarah (in Ethan's body) asked Ethan (in Sarah's body).

"Sarah?" Ethan asked Sarah, she nodded.

"Ok now I know this might seem weird but..." Ethan said to Sarah as she interrupted him.

"Weird?! Ethan I'm... You! And... You're... Me!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"I know!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"How'd this even happen?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out!" Ethan said to Sarah.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's house~**

Ethan and Sarah knocked on Benny's door, finally someone opened it. The door swung open revealing... Erica!

"Erica?!" Ethan and Sarah said in unison.

"What're you doing at Benny's house?" Ethan asked Erica.

"It's actually a funny story..." Erica said to Ethan as he interrupted her.

"Later! We need to talk to Benny, do you know where he is?" Ethan asked Erica.

"You're lookin' at him, bro!" Erica said to Ethan as she smiled. Ethan had a weird look then his eyes widened!

"Benny?!" Ethan and Sarah asked Erica in unison, she nodded.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's living room~**

"So why'd you make Ethan and I... Switch Bodies?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"See, now that wasn't my intention! I only wanted me and Erica to switch bodies that way I could prove her wrong about how she could supposedly handle being me, and how I would never be able to understand girls!" Benny said to Sarah.

"Then why'd we switch bodies?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Beats me! Unless one of you drank from Erica's 'Dusk' mug, I put a spell on her drink to make her and I... Switch bodies." Benny said to Ethan.

"Wait... You put a spell on Erica's drink?!" Sarah asked Benny, he nodded.

"I drank from her 'Dusk' mug!" Sarah said to Benny.

"Yeah, but I didn't!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"You must've drank some when I kissed you!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Oh man! Why do you always have to prove everyone wrong Benny?!" Ethan asked Benny.

"Hey, don't blame me! Sarah's the one who drank it and kissed you thus giving you some of it!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Hey, don't blame Sarah!" Ethan said to Benny.

"No, he's right Ethan, it's all my fault!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Sarah, it is not your fault! Besides, we all know who started it!" Ethan said to Sarah as he looked at Benny while saying that last part.

"Oh sure, blame the guy who just happened to make his friends switch bodies! Yeah, that seems fair!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Wait... Does Erica know what you did?" Ethan asked Benny. Suddenly they all heard a scream come from 2 blocks away.

"She does now!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Boy, is she gonna kill you!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Dude relent! I'm sure she won't be that mad!" Benny said to Ethan. Then suddenly, they all heard a loud knock at the door, Benny walked over and opened it.

"Benny, I am sooo gonna kill you!" Erica (in Benny's body) said to Benny as she walked in.

"Won't you come in?!" Benny said to Erica, sarcastically.

"Won't you tell me what the heck you did?!" Erica said to Benny as she slightly mocked him.

"Well, since you said that you could handle being me and I couldn't handle being you... I decided to... Test your theory!" Benny said to Erica as he smirked.

"You did all of this... To prove me wrong?!" Erica asked Benny, angrily.

"Yup! Would you like me to change you back 'cause I'd be glad to give you your body back as I prove my point and gladly rub it... In yo face!" Benny said to Erica as he smiled.

"First, I could totally handle being you it's just I... Choose not to! Second, I'm gonna go get your grandma, I'm sure she'll help me!" Erica said to Benny as she started walking upstairs.

"Big... Bang... Theory... Tested... And... Proven wrong!" Benny said to Erica, she turned around.

"What?" Erica asked Benny.

"You heard me! I just tested your theory and... Proved it wrong! That's right, wrong!" Benny said to Erica.

"You know what... Fine! I'll stay like this for one whole day just so I can prove to you that I can handle being you more than you can handle being me!" Erica said to Benny.

"On one condition!" Benny said to Erica.

"Okay, what?" Erica asked Benny.

"Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner tells them to do for one whole week!" Benny said to Erica.

"So basically what you're saying is, that When I win you'll become my slave for one whole week... Hmmm, you've got a deal!" Erica said to Benny as she shook his hand. Ethan cleared his throat, they both looked at him and Sarah.

"If you guys are doing this stupid bet then do me and Sarah have to do it too?" Ethan asked Benny and Erica.

"Of course!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Duh!" Erica said to Ethan.

"Ethan you're on my team!" Benny said to Ethan as he dragged him out of his house.

"And Sarah you're on mine!" Erica said to Sarah as she dragged her out of the house as well.

**~Scene cuts to the mall~**

Ethan and Benny were on their way towards GameStop when Erica jumped in front of them.

"Hey! What gives?!" Benny said to Erica.

"You guys are girls now, so that means you have to do girly things. Not Boy things!" Erica said to Benny and Ethan.

"What?! Oh come on! I've seen plenty of girls go into GameStop!" Benny said to Erica.

"Oh really?! 'Cause I haven't seen any!" Erica said to Benny. Then Benny pointed at some girls walking into GameStop.

"Now you have!" Benny said to Erica as he and Ethan walked into GameStop. Sarah walked over to Erica.

"You just didn't want them to go in because you're afraid of being called a Geek again." Sarah said to Erica.

"Well duh!" Erica said to Sarah as she walked into GameStop. When she walked in she saw Ethan and Benny looking at games while being surrounded by guys who were complete Nerds!

"Oh great, they've already attracted 'Attention'!" Erica said to Sarah as she air quoted Attention.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Sarah said to Erica as she walked over to Ethan.

"Hey sweetie, what game are you looking at?" Sarah asked Ethan, sweetly. Just then all of the guys walked away. Erica walked over to Sarah.

"Nicely done! How'd you know that was gonna make them go away!" Erica said to Sarah.

"Ethan does that move every time he sees a guy looking at me." Sarah said to Erica, Erica lightly chuckled.

"That is not true!" Ethan said to Sarah. Then a guy walked by and quickly glanced at Sarah. Then Ethan quickly held Sarah close.

"Hey buddy, she's mine!" Ethan said to the guy, the guy had a confused look on his face.

"Ethan... I don't think he was interested in Sarah." Benny said to Ethan.

"Ooooooh!" they all said in unison.

"Let's get the frak out of here!" Ethan said to everyone as he dragged Sarah out of GameStop, with Erica and Benny not far behind. They all decided to go to the food court, they walked over to a table and sat down. Then Rory walked over to them.

"Waaazzuuuuup?!" Rory said to Erica. Erica not knowing he and Benny's tradition ignored him as usual. Benny nudged Erica, she looked at him and shrugged.

"Benny, don't you usually say 'Waaazzzuuuup' to Rory after he says 'Waaazzuuuuup' to you?" Benny asked Erica as he tried to imitate her.

"Oh! Um apparently I do!" Erica said to Benny. She turned to Rory.

"Rory... Waaazzzuuuup?!" Erica said to Rory, hesitantly. Rory looked at everyone with a weird expression.

"Is Benny okaaay?" Rory asked everyone, in a confused tone.

"Uh yeah, Benny's fine! He's just... not feeling himself today!" Benny said to Rory.

"You can say that again!" Erica mumbled to herself, Benny stomped on her foot.

"Ow!" Erica shouted, then she hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Benny shouted as he rubbed his arm.

"Benny, you're not allowed to hit girls!" Rory said to Erica.

"Yeah Benny, you're not allowed to hit a poor helpless girl like me!" Benny said to Erica, in a girly tone as he flipped his hair.

"You're right Rory! I shouldn't hit a 'Girl' like Ben-I mean Erica!" Erica said to Rory as she air quoted Girl, Rory nodded.

"Hey Erica could I... Borrow your phone?" Erica asked Benny. Benny raised an eyebrow.

"Sure?" Benny said to Erica as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed Erica the phone. She got up, and walked towards the bathroom. About a minute later she came back and sat down.

"Here!" Erica said to Benny as she handed him his phone. Suddenly they all heard a beep (Beep), Rory checked his phone then looked at Benny, smiled and winked. Benny quickly pulled out his phone and checked the outbox.

To: Rory

From: Erica

"You look so adorable with that new hair cut of yours! ;)"

Benny looked at Erica and shook his head, angrily. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Rory, how 'bout you and I go on a... Date this Saturday?" Benny asked Rory, flirtatiously.

"Really?! Sure!" Rory said to Benny, excitedly.

"You're actually gonna go on a date with Rory?" Erica quietly asked Benny.

"No... You're gonna go on a date with Rory! You'll be back to your old self by Saturday!" Benny whispered to Erica as he smiled deviously. She shook her head, and mouthed 'I will kill you' to Benny. He quickly scooted away from Erica.

**~Scene cuts to another part of the mall~**

Ethan and Sarah were walking while holding hands.

"This feels kind of... Weird." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Tell me about it! I feel like I'm holding hands with myself!" Ethan said to Sarah, she nodded.

"You know what, how about for today we just... Don't hold hands." Sarah said to Ethan as she pulled her hand away.

"Yeah... Just for today!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Yeah... You think Benny will change us back by tonight?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Well... I'm hoping! I'd really like to sleep in my own bed tonight." Ethan said to Sarah, she nodded.

"Yup, and I'd also like my body back." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Yeah me too! Especially, since I really have to go to the bathroom!" Ethan said to Sarah, her eyes widened.

"Don't worry! I can hold it!" Ethan said to Sarah.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Benny's sitting on the couch watching StarTrek and eating a slice of pizza. Then he hears a knock at the door, he gets up, walks over to the door and opens it.

"There you are!" Erica said to Benny as she walked in.

"Here I am!" Benny said to Erica.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!" Erica said to Benny.

"Where'd you look?" Benny asked Erica as he sat down.

"GameStop..." Erica said to Benny.

"Oh... Yeah I left there early!" Benny said to Erica.

"Rory's house..." Erica said to Benny.

"... No comment!" Benny said to Erica.

"Your house!" Erica said to Benny.

"Yeeeeeaah... I couldn't get in! Apparently, I had to be invited in... Can you believe that?! I have to be invited into my own house!" Benny said to Erica. Suddenly the door opened revealing... Ethan and Sarah. Ethan tried to walk in but as soon as he did he got burned. Sarah pulled Ethan back and then walked in.

"You may come in." Sarah said to Ethan as she smiled, he walked in.

"Really?! I have to be invited into my own house?!" Ethan asked Sarah.

"I know right?!" Benny said to Ethan. Ethan walked over to Benny.

"Benny, I know you wanna prove Erica wrong but... I wanna go pee!" Ethan said to Benny, he raised an eyebrow.

"He's had to go pee all day!" Sarah said to Benny.

"Wait a minute... Isn't our bet already over?" Erica asked Benny.

"Yeah! You bet Erica couldn't handle being you for one whole day... And now it's night, so technically the day's over!" Sarah said to Benny.

"Great! Change us back now!" Ethan said to Benny. Benny got up and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeeeaah... About that..." Benny said to Ethan.

"You know how to change us back... Right, Benny?" Erica asked Benny.

"Uh... Well... Not, exactly." Benny said to Erica.

"What?!" they all asked Benny in unison.

"I'm sorry! I got so caught up in trying to prove Erica wrong that... I didn't really focus on finding a reversal spell!" Benny said to everyone. Erica shoved Benny against the wall.

"Well, you better find a reversal spell by tomorrow or I'm going to do my own reversal spell... Turning your body inside out!" Erica said to Benny.

"Remember what Rory said, you can't hit a girl!" Benny said to Erica, she backed off.

"Benny, how long will it take you to find a reversal spell?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Um... Maybe... A day... Or so!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Okaaay. Then how 'bout we just wait until Benny finds a reversal spell?" Ethan asked everyone.

"What?! You expect me to walk around looking like this for one more day?!" Erica asked Ethan.

"Or so!" Ethan said to Erica, she shook her head.

"Ethan, I need my body back! I can't go home looking like this!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Then how 'bout none of us go home!" Ethan said to everyone.

"What?!" they all asked in unison.

"How 'bout just for a day... Or so we all become each other?" Ethan asked everyone.

"Ethan... We're already each other!" Erica said to Ethan.

"I know! What I mean is... Since I'm Sarah I'll start acting like her and I'll stay at her house tonight. Since Erica's Benny maybe she should stay at Benny's house tonight..." Ethan said to everyone as Erica interrupted him.

"Eeeeeewww! Me... stay at that Derfnerder's house?!" Erica asked Ethan.

"Just for tonight!" Ethan said to Erica.

"So does that mean I'll have to stay here?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Is that okay?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Sure, I guess." Sarah said to Ethan.

"I am not staying at Benny's house!" Erica said to Ethan.

"Fine, then how 'bout you sleepover here with Sarah?" Ethan asked Erica.

"How is your house any better than his?!" Erica asked Ethan. Then Jane came running down the stairs.

"Sarah! Are you staying here tonight?!" Jane asked Ethan (in Sarah's body) excitedly.

"Uh... No, sorry." Ethan said to Jane trying to imitate Sarah.

"Awww, but who am I gonna watch Dusk with?" Jane asked Ethan. Erica's eyes widened.

"Dusk?!" Erica asked excitedly.

"Yeah? You... Wanna watch, Benny?" Jane asked Erica (in Benny's body).

"Of course!" Erica said to Jane as she ran upstairs with Jane.

"I guess she's staying here!" Benny said to Ethan, he nodded.

"Alright, I guess I'll be at Erica's house! Wait... Where is Erica's house?" Benny asked Ethan.

"About two blocks away from here, third house from the left!" Sarah said to Benny. Benny nodded then walked out the door.

"You need my help with anything before I go?" Ethan asked Sarah as he stood at the door.

"No, it's ok. Thanks though!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Ok... Night, sweet dreams, love you!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Night, sweet dreams, love you!" Sarah said to Ethan as she blew a kiss to him while he shut the door.

**~Scene cuts to Erica's house~**

Benny was walking up the driveway when he spotted Rory hiding behind a tree, looking at Erica's house. Benny walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. Rory jumped and screamed.

"Holy UltraLord! Oh... Hey Erica!" Rory said to Benny.

"Rory... Are you stalking Eri-I mean me?" Benny asked Rory.

"What?! Me... Stalking... What... Pfft, as if! I'm just observing, behind a tree, at night!" Rory said to Benny.

"Rory... Go away!" Benny said to Rory, calmly.

"Oh, ok! Goodnight, my sweet Vampire!" Rory said to Benny as he tried to kiss his hand. Benny quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh, playing hard to get are we... I'll be back Saturday for our... Date! Vampire Ninja... Away!" Rory said to Benny as he flew into the sky. Benny shook his head while slightly gagging.

"I have got to find the reversal spell... And quick!" Benny said to himself as he walked up the driveway.

**Hey guys, I'm not really good at writing when it comes to anything other than Action, Drama and Adventure filled Fanfics... So I really hope you guys like this. I'll update whenever I get the chance since I've been really busy lately plus I'm trying to write like 3 other Fanfics including this one. So... Hope you liked it and feel free to review:)**


End file.
